Little Voices
by Mister Don Johnny Cadet Sir
Summary: An inside look of the deep, dark corners lingering in the mindsets of the members of Garuru Platoon... Inspired by RunningwithscissorsXXXbattle scars' "Keroro Gunso Turned Emo".
1. Garuru

Garuru

I am the stoic leader.

The most straightforward things I do are shown through little to no feeling. Small gestures, simple nods, and vague frowns are met with frightened stares, the recipients of my lack of emotion unsure of how to appropriately respond.

I do this for a reason, mind you.

The less feeling I reveal, the less likely I will ever have to endure a painstakingly cruel observation from the common spectator… the less likely I'll unleash the grueling, pitiful weakness within.

I am not an idiot; I understand when people convey the deepest of emotions to me. When Giroro was struck by one of my bullets, and tumbled down to the pits of the waters below… when that boy was horrified to see the Sergeant transformed into a blank, amnesic and power-hungry leader… when Pururu confessed to me in tears that she wanted to treat me kindly.

Heh.

Neither of my actions could be excused. Giroro could have easily gotten killed, Keroro never revived from that state, and Pururu deeply scarred by my lack of emotion, but it absolutely must be done, even if it must be done in the cruelest of ways possible.

I am an older brother, and I am the leader of my own platoon.

Strength is key; weakness is prohibited.

_And emotion is weakness._

* * *

**Yes, I'm ripping off of "Keroro Gunso Turned Emo" by Runningwithscissorsxxxbattle scars. But I absolutely loved the idea so much, and seeing as there is still little fan fictions about the Garuru Platoon... I decided to try it out (I'm sorry, I'm sort of stuck in this phase... XD This will be the last Garuru-centered fan fiction that I'll start; I'm sorry). If the author of the original idea wants me to take it down, I will. I just wanted to let everyone know that yes, I was inspired by that fan fiction to make this. Still, I hope you enjoy these very, very short stories. **


	2. Zoruru

ZORURU

I am the freak.

Half cybernetic, half organic.

I almost wish I were dead.

Others glance at me with frightened stares, uneasy shuffles and an occasional cold glare at my ugliness.

But then I hold up my metallic hand, sharp, deadly claws protruding from the fingers, and I remind them who they are, and remind them once again who I am.

Do not get me wrong. I am in no way concerned about my overall appearance… it is the way others_ react _to how I look.

I can no longer live normally, can I? Is it even worth living, if others just as similarly wish I was dead, because I look so different?

Positions, positions. Only treated respectfully because of my status, because of my platoon, because of this grotesque and dangerous façade.

All because of one tiny mistake on someone else's part.

_Zeroro shall pay for this._


	3. Taruru

TARURU

I am the idiot.

Of course I'm the idiot. My age is the only reason I secured a prominent status, a respectable position on the platoon of one of the highest ranking officers in the Keronian army.

It's not because of my skills, is it? No, of course not! I in no way acquired this on my own. Nope. Because I'm an idiot… I'm stupid… I'm incapable to think for myself.

Truth is, I act like this for a reason, alright?

The others… they're too work-oriented. Too focused on their missions and irritating assignments. I help out… of course I help out… I'm the loyal platoon member.

…So does it really hurt to act like an idiot to loosen everyone up once in a while? I know I see the others trying to hold back their grins at my stupidity; their lips twitching or their awkward coughs in a vain attempt to keep themselves from laughing.

It doesn't… for the most part.

I act like one. It doesn't mean I am one.

It takes all my will power not to lose my smile when someone tells me I'm a moron, or that I'm incompetent, or that I'm a child. It doesn't seem to me that they even notice what I do, to keep things lively and fresh and to keep everyone from dying on the inside.

_Or maybe they just don't care._


	4. Tororo

TORORO

I am the genius.

I was the smart one in school. I got the good grades, I showed the potential. My parents had big plans for me- big plans. I was in no way going to be a Keronian military soldier; I was going to be a scientist, an inventor, the father of something that will be significant in the future.

…And then _he _came into the picture, and ruined everything.

I was taught that I was the smart one; that no one could beat me, _nobody. _

Then came the day that I was finally wrong. _Wrong, _for the very first time in my life. _Wrong. _

I crashed. I questioned my intelligence, my very being. I was the genius. I was the smart one. No one was supposed to beat me, nobody.

I swore vengeance.

Seeing the looks of my parents' faces when two military officers appeared at our door and told them that I was responsible for hacking into their data bases killed me. But it must be done. It had to be done to prove that I'm better than him- drastic measures had to be reached, they had to be met.

Turns out I was being enlisted to the Keronian military after all.

_Because I am the genius._


	5. Pururu

PURURU

I'm the generous one.

I'm responsible, I'm the mother. I provide cheerful hellos and humble hugs. I do my work. I take care of everyone, I ask how their day was, I treat their wounds and listen when they need to talk.

But that's just a simple little mask to cover up the ugly truth.

I'm selfish. That's the truth. In reality, I am truly, truly selfish.

Because really… I can give my life away to someone else in marriage. I could easily accept Bariri's proposals, or notice Keroro's subtle attractions, or actually _pursue _a romantic interest with Garuru. But why don't I? Why don't I just settle down and give someone else that loving relationship that they so desperately want?

Really, now. Even if all they want is me, what can I do? Be that happy little housewife that my husband adores? No. I can't be, and I never will be.

Why? Well.

How many female Keronians have prominent positions in their career, in the army? I dare you to count, I absolutely dare you.

I indulge in my work, because it is really the only thing I could be married to without having to worry about being the weaker vessel. I'm never going to be the weaker vessel, never.

And I'm selfish. It's sad. It's really sad, because I acknowledge this, and I'm never going to change this fact. Never.

_Because I will never be the weaker vessel. _

* * *

**Alright... I'm done XD Pururu's was a LOT more difficult, because I really didn't know what to say for her. I could've mentioned her age, but that's all just for comedy, and I didn't want to get everyone upset everytime she turns to a corner as she starts her manic depression XD **

**But... yeah. I hope you enjoyed this extremely short five-shot. When I watch the rest of the Shurara Arc, I might do something with them, but for now... Garuru Platoon is kind of my main focus XD **


End file.
